In the display industry, the high PPI product is a predominant development direction currently. PPI refers to a number of pixels at a unit area. The higher the PPI is, the lower the granular sensation of the product is, the closer the flat panel display gets to the ultimate object, i.e., printing-like image quantity. However, with improvement in PPI of the product, requirements on the fabricating process is becoming higher and higher. Among others, the most significant is the requirement on the process of rubbing alignment. The process of rubbing alignment in related art generally includes the following steps. Firstly, an alignment film is formed, a supporting spacer (PS) is formed on the alignment film, and then rubbing alignment is performed on the alignment film by using a rubbing alignment apparatus. Due to a certain height of the supporting spacer, it is difficult to perform rubbing alignment at a shadow of the supporting spacer to form a rubbing groove, causing light leakage at the shadow and thus resulting in degraded image quality of the display device.